


I'll Be Here When You Make It Home

by thosefivehomos



Series: The Taken Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Detective!AU, Hand Job, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, Violence, alternative universe, cliffhanger oops sorry, harry is a sex slave, louis doesn't want to have sex with him but he has to, police!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefivehomos/pseuds/thosefivehomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was taken by a dark skinned, mysterious man on his way home from school two years ago. Louis Tomlinson is one of the best detectives in the world who is assigned to the case of Harry Styles. Louis comes across an old warehouse one day and decides to check out what's inside. Little does he know that the case of Harry Styles will soon be solved and that he'll find his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here When You Make It Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lewis Watson's beautiful song Windows.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr a few months ago but I deleted it because I thought it was shit, oops. But then heaps of people were asking me on larryfanfiction.tumblr.com what happened to the one-shot and where it went so I decided to finally post it here! Yay. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. There's a cliffhanger and I apologise for the weird ending... I'm shit at them. I'm writing a sequel now though so look out for that. :-)

Harry's face was pressed roughly into the pillow as yet _another_ pervert had their fingers tangled into his curly, dark hair. He winced in pain as the dirty man pounded forcefully into him while his eyes were squeezed shut as they watered. 

For every negative reaction the man got out of the younger boy, he would dig his nails hard into his hips, bringing Harry to bite his lip hard. “You'll take that, and you'll like it. Now shut up, you dirty slut.” he said, through gritted teeth as Harry let out a small whimper. 

Harry would've then pleaded for him to stop; by now, he knows how useless it is. He has to do what they say. All he is to them is a slave. And he has to obey their every command. He doesn't own his body anymore; those days were long gone.

He couldn't even bring himself to fake any pleasurable sounds. Harry just kept his mouth shut tight, to keep in his discomfort. He felt utterly disgusted, and also violated. 

Harry could feel the grip the man had on his hair tighten, as his nails dug hard into his scalp. He let out a pained gasp; this was one that maybe the man didn't notice, or took as pleasure, he wasn't sure. His thrusts were becoming faster, and harder, and more deep as he came closer to his release. Harry just wanted it to be over, he wanted that heavy weight off of him, and he knew he was going to be more bruised than he already was come morning. 

The young boy felt the hot liquid spill inside of him, and he was just shuttering from the feeling. He wanted to snap at the man to move off of him, but he made no move right away. Even if Harry did snap at him, it would only cause problems and besides that he felt absolutely worn out. Exhausted. Like he couldn't move. He had this stinging feeling down there, and all he wanted was to be curled up, in his own bed, where he knew that he was safe. Right now, he certainly wasn't safe.

Finally, the disgusting man pulled out of him, and moved off the bed. Harry moved his head slowly, to where he could peak over at him, watching as tucked himself back into his boxers, and pulled his trousers back up. Before he had a chance to look back at Harry, Harry closed his eyes tight, and held his breath as he heard a chuckle, and the footsteps of the man walking away.

Harry started to sob, he couldn't help it. He had, yet again, been violated by a stranger. An old man. This happened at least twice a day and had been happening for the past two years. You'd think he'd be used to it by now but every single time someone would enter inside of him it felt like his first time all over again.

The pain was excruciating and he honestly didn't know how many more days he could take of all this torture. It didn't seem far to him; he was just a fifteen year old boy who was meant to be in school. Harry started in this business when he was thirteen, after the head of this organisation, Zayn, kidnapped him on his way home from school.

He's been missing since. Harry hasn't spoken to anyone but the 'workers' here and the other underage sex slaves, Niall and Liam.

The three stuck together because they were all the same age and the only sex slaves that were underage there.

Harry thought how shit his life had become as he started to get up from the bed with quite difficulty due to the pain in his ass that was caused by the man's fat cock. Every man who had ever used him in this way had a different size or different shaped cock. Which was most likely the reason why he still experienced pain down there; not everyone was the same.

Looking over at the alarm clock that was placed on his bedside table, he realised that it had become quite late with the clock reading 8:56pm. Considering that curfew and lights out was at 9:00pm, he decided to get cleaned up and to just head to bed straight away.

Usually he would always be late to going to bed, but after having three clients today rather than the usual two, he was just utterly exhausted.

Closing his eyes, Harry dreamt of escaping this place and the last thought he had before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber was of his family back in Holmes Chapel.

-0-

Louis Tomlinson was the best detective in the state; he solved every single case he was ever given, even if it was after five or more years. But the case that seemed to be troubling him was about this Harry Styles kid. Of course he had heard about him before the case; nearly everyone in the whole of the United Kingdom had heard about Harry Styles. A thirteen year old boy who was mysteriously kidnapped walking home from school one day in a town of only eight thousand people.

Louis had sprawled out all of the files he had on the young boy. He had a picture of him. Harry had big green eyes, a fair face and a head full of brown curls. The photo looked like it was clearly one taken from school, and it showed his bright, wide smile. 

Considering how long it's been since the boy turned up missing, Louis had an older photo of him, with Harry only looking twelve or thirteen years of age, if that. He's sure he's matured in the two years since he's been gone, but either way, the older man has to work with what he has. He picked up the photoshopped picture of what the kid could possibly look like now and got a good look at it. 

He had known of all the possible locations Harry could have been at. He had all of his work in front of him, and to be honest, the search for this kid was extremely exhausting. All Louis wanted to do was find him, and get him home. And, what bothered him the most, was for the fact that he didn't even know if it was too late. No one knew. 

The kid could be dead, and he wouldn't even know it. 

He just hopes that this isn't all for nothing. He read the information that was gathered over and over again, feeling quite frustrated with the little success they'd had with this search. Harry Styles was last seen leaving for school, when he was pulled into a rather suspicious car by a mysterious looking figure. There wasn't much of a description of him besides the fact that he was much taller than Harry and had short, black hair and had tanned skin. 

Louis found himself standing outside of a warehouse. It's dark, old, and looks run down. Just standing outside of the place feels threatening. Louis walked up to the entrance, and he pulled on the door handle and tried to pull it open. He huffed a sigh at it being locked, and banged his fist on the door a few times before he shoved his hands in his pockets. Waiting. The door was opened just a crack, and he could see hazel eyes peaking out at him. 

“Excuse me?” Louis spoke, shifting on his feet. 

The man slipped out, closing the door behind him, and Louis had to blink a few times because he look so fairly familiar. Tan, dark hair, and a lot like the the man described from the day young Harry had been taken away. Louis didn't want to jump to conclusions, he just had this gut feeling that something was certainly not right. 

“Can I help you?” the man asked, and he sounded quite impatient.

He had a quite beautiful voice, but the scent of cigarettes and sex that followed him turned Louis completely off of him.

"Erm, yeah. I was just wondering if maybe I could join in? I have money, if you want that?" at that Louis pulled out a 50 quid and handed it to the guy at the doorstep.

Looking at the cash, the tanned man raised an eyebrow, "You do know what we do here, right?"

Louis took a chance and went with it, "Erm, yeah. Of course, of course." obviously stuttering his way through an answer wouldn't convince anyone that he had any clue of what was going on in a mysteriously dark building. But this tan guy must not have been the smartest person out as he just accepted the money, opened the door and stepped aside to let Louis into the building without another word of it.

Looking around the place, there seemed to be a foyer where a desk was placed and a lovely looking receptionist sat. The lighting was still pretty bad even if this seemed to be the place where most of the activity and organising went on. Louis still hadn't had a clue what actually occupied this building though.

The tanned man led Louis through the main part of the building and into a hallway where he saw plenty of cubicles with curtains covering the doorway to them. Loud moans and groans and struggles filled the air that was previously quiet. And the noise honestly disgusted Louis.

There were 2 guards that were watching over all of the activity within each of the cubicles on a little screen that held all the security camera footage on it. Louis was horrified at the site, in each of the 10 cubicles that were in this room, 3 of them contained teenage girls which were probably only just legal to have sex, 2 slightly older women and 2 cubicles contained two men who were around the same age as the slightly older women.

The last 3 cubicles made Louis want to throw up; there were three young teenage boys who looked around fifteen years old in each one. Two of the boys were already being used by old, dirty men around the age of sixty. But the only cubicle that didn't have an abuser in it was one of the boys that Louis had felt disgusted at looking at. He had curly hair and was laying down on what couldn't even be called a bed.

Louis was ushered through the hallway to the last cubicle on the right and one of the guards opened the curtain. He knew what to expect, the young boy with the dark, curly hair. Curly looked up at the sudden sound to see who was about the torture him even more.

After the curtain was closed, Louis took a step closer to the bed. The boy kept his eyes on Louis as he stood up to his feet, getting his trousers down, and all the older man could do was watch him pitifully. He watched as the trousers were kicked to the side, and the boy paused right as he was about to bring his boxers down. “What are you doing? Aren't we going to do this?” the boy finally spoke, with a rough voice, as he noticed Louis making no move at all.

Louis didn't even realise how terribly awkward he looked, standing there stiffly. “Excuse me..?” 

“If we don't do anything, I'll get in trouble.. And I really don't want to get in trouble, so come here.” the boy huffed a sigh as he started grabbing for Louis.

“No, no! I would never.” Louis gripped onto the boy's wrists, and put them down, sitting down next to him on the bed. “I'm looking for somebody..” he spoke quietly. 

“W-Who are you looking for..?”

“This kid named Harry Styles. I'm not sure if it would even be possible for you to know him, but..” he spoke as quiet as he could, to not be heard by the guards, and the boy followed, speaking in the same volume.

“I don't know him.” 

“Yeah..” Louis lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I guess you're lucky, huh?” 

Tilting his head, the boy looked at Louis confused, “Why?”

“Because I'm giving you a break here.”

“They'll know.. And I'll get in trouble.” he said sadly, with a frown on his face. “There's cameras..”

Louis ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, “O-Okay..” he swallowed hard, and stripped himself of his own chinos. He walked over to the bed, and grabbed the old, raggedy blanked that sat on it. “We'll.. We'll make it look like we're doing something, yeah?” 

The kid nodded, and he laid down on the bed. Louis climbed on top of him, covering the two of them with the dirty thing. They both shifted a little awkwardly, and honestly, the kid was used to this; he was used to being taken advantage of, having someone on top of him, and doing inappropriate things. All Louis did was sit there. Not moving in any bad way, only shifting to make himself comfortable. “Are.. Are you going to do anything?”

“What? No!” he sighed for a second time, and bit his lip, in thought. “I'm not going to hurt you. But, just.. I'm sorry, this is only so I don't get you in trouble, alright?” the kid nodded his head, and Louis took that as the okay to move. He rocked his hips slightly, hoping to look convincing, even the littlest bit.

Louis was disgusted by himself. He couldn't believe he was doing this to a fifteen year old boy. But he had to keep grinding against this boys perfect ass if he wanted to make it convincing.

After about ten minutes he sat back and stood up. Looking down at the boy, he noticed that he hadn't moved that whole time, he just lay there on his stomach, unmoving. He probably had this done to him way too many times before.

Pulling up his trousers, he kept a watchful eye on the young boy, who then decided to roll over and expose his massive boner.

Louis wasn't going to lie, he had been intrigued ever since he began to pull his trousers down; he looked really huge. But now, sporting a full-on hard on, he realised that he was actually massive. For only a fifteen year old boy he certainly had a bigger dick than Louis ever had at that age. Even now, at 25 years old, the young lad looked bigger.

The young boy coughed awkwardly and Louis quickly looked away as he noticed that the boy had caught him staring at his dick.

"Erm, anyways. I have to go now. I've got a case to solve. You know, the Harry Styles kid?" the young boy nodded and quickly got up and picked up his trousers to cover his boner.

"Yeah, alright. Erm, I guess I'll see you again…."

"Louis. My name's Louis, Louis Tomlinson." the young boy nodded at his words and Louis swore he saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Okay, Louis," Louis nearly whined at the sound of this boy saying his name, the way it just rolled off his tongue. It sounded perfect. "I'll see you around."

And with that Louis turned around, opened the old, frayed curtain and walked down the hallway of all the cubicles. He nodded at the guards, receptionist and the strange tanned man that stood at the front door on his way out he found himself back on the streets of London.

The young boy in there awfully reminded him of someone. He knew he should have known who he reminded him of; he looked very, very familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

-0-

Since the first time Louis saw this kid, he made their meetings become a regular thing. He tried, at least once a week, to see him. 

He saw how it made the boy's face light up at the sight of him entering the cubicle, and he thought, maybe he would do this one thing to make things just the slightest bit easier on him. 

Every meeting would be like the first. He tried not to look at what he was doing as he tortured the boy. But, the fourth time that Louis goes to see him, it finally hits him who the curly haired boy reminds him off. Harry Styles. 

He goes back to the warehouse, and the same tanned man slides the door open. The man immediately held his hand out to accept the money from Louis, and after accepting they money, let him walk. He saw all the same familiar people as he had before, and he walked by the guards as he entered the empty cubicle. He found the young boy sitting on the 'bed', leaning his back against the wall, knees to his chest. “Louis!” he said, in a half-whisper, half-shout. 

Louis stepped over to the bed, and he sat down, smiling at the boy, “Hello.” 

“I'm so glad you're here.” 

Louis nodded, and he's quiet for a moment. “Are you allowed to tell me your name?”

“Oh. No, we're not. But, that's fine, because you don't really need to know my name.” for as long as Louis had been seeing this kid, it really had bothered him for the fact that not once did he tell him his name. He knew Louis' name, so that wasn't exactly fair. Whether or not it was allowed to know the slave's names. 

“Alright, that's okay. You don't have to tell me.”

“I'm sorry..” the boy with the curly hair frowned, but Louis muttered a small “it's fine” and he just huffed a sigh. Silence fell over the two, and all the boy could worry about was how they were just sitting there doing nothing. That scared him, and he could only think about someone walking through the curtain, yelling at him. “Louis?”

“Yes?” Louis lifted his head, and smiled at him.

He crawled close to the older man, and had his hand resting on his knee. “Louis," the boy repeated, "I want you to kiss me.” 

Louis' eyes widened slightly, but the young lad leant in closer and closer to him, and he didn't really have a choice as the space between them closed, and their lips were pressed together.

He enjoyed this way more than he probably should have, but all of the worries and thoughts about this being so wrong went straight out of his mind. This kiss was mind blowing and he didn't even have anytime to prepare himself before the young lad had actually began kissing him.

They just kissed. There was no tongue involved, no playing around. Just kissing, lips moving against lips. The kiss was probably one of the best kisses of his life, if not the best. Louis just loved the way that they were so in sync together.

As the young boy began to lower his back onto the bed, Louis followed. Their lips still tightly pressed together, moving as if they were one.

When the boy's back hit the bed, he spread his legs out and Louis took that as invitation to move between them. So that's exactly what he did. Louis moved to lay down in between the boy's legs. Their kiss never ending.

Once they were laying chest to chest, the young boy felt like he needed something more. Carefully moving his hands down the older boys chest, he silently asked permission to move the boys top; his hands tugging on the hem of it.

Louis nodded, not breaking their kiss and as soon as permission was granted, the young boy had began lifting the top. It reached Louis' chin where obviously it could not be slipped over his head unless they broke the kiss that they were so engrossed in. But as the younger boy wanted more, he broke the kiss and Louis rushed to sit up and throw his top off; he just wanted to continue kissing the younger boy.

They continued their steamy kiss and that was when Louis realised that the boy, even before they had started kissing, was shirtless. He probably didn't even own a shirt.

Louis began to move his hands down the younger boys side and to the tops of his trousers, where he located the zipper and quietly asked permission. Although, he didn't have to; this was what the younger boy did for a living, really. But he wanted to be gentle and kind to him. So he asked anyway.

The younger boy nodded quite urgently; he obviously wanted this really badly.

Louis broke the kiss and the boy whined at the loss of contact, but Louis continued the kisses down the boy's chest until he reached the tops of his trousers. On his way, he quickly teased the little trail of hair that was beginning to form that led to Louis' objective.

He got the boy's trousers completely undone, and he pulled them down above his knees. His eyes widened slightly at the fact that he had no boxers on underneath his trousers. They were the only item of clothing he had on, ever. And the older man decided on not making a comment over it. 

“If you don't want this, just tell me,” Louis muttered, and he wrapped his hand around the boy's erection. 

The boy gasped, and thrusted into his hand, “It's fine!” he said, and he sounded so needy, Louis thought he could actually break right there. He wasn't proud of himself right now, but he decided he would hate himself later. 

Louis nodded a little shakily to him; he pumped his hand slowly, up and down. The boy almost snapped at him for being so teasingly slow. He leaned towards his member, and wrapped his lips around him. The sounds he got out of the boy were inappropriate, it pleased Louis. The two of them kissing is one thing, but Louis licking up and down along the boy's length, taking him in whole, is another thing. 

The boy had his fingers tangled in Louis' hair and every time he gave a rough tug he pulled Louis down farther. He started to writhe beneath Louis, forcing the older lad to hold his hips down and keep him in place. He hummed around him, and drove him more to the edge, bringing him closer to his release. 

From the reactions he got out of him, he knew it wouldn't be long. He applied pressure on the head of the boy's cock as he sucked, he looked up and watching the boy. It was actually quite a sight, if he were honest. The curly haired boy's face was red, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he was letting out a series of gasps and pants. He still had his fingers threaded through Louis' hair, but he wasn't tugging as hard as before. His stomach lifted up and down as he breathed, and he gave no warning before he began to jerk, spilling over into Louis' mouth. 

He swallowed the heated liquid down, and sat up straight, breathing out hard. The boy stayed where he was, and let his hand fall down from Louis' hair, exhausted. 

“I'm sorry.” Louis mumbled as he got up to his feet, and he hurriedly threw his shirt back on. He said a quiet 'bye', and before he had the chance to walk away, the boy sat up quickly, and grabbed onto his wrist. 

“Wait!” and he pulled Louis down to press their lips together one final time before the older man walked out the curtain after another visit.

-0-

When Zayn saw that Louis had made his way out the front door and onto the streets of London he immediately went to check out what had happened during the course of his session. From the minute that Louis walked into this building, he had seemed like nothing but trouble. He just didn't look or act like their usual clients.

So when Louis was given Harry, he had thought that it would be best if he were to check up on their activities. After Louis had left the premises of course. He wasn't that stupid to actually sniff out anything suspicious that Louis did while he may get caught by the man himself.

He walked towards the hallway that led to the boy's cubicles. Zayn referred to the three fifteen year old lads as 'the boys', everyone knew who he was talking about anyways. They were the only underage boys that had ever been in there. When he saw Paul and Simon watching the security cameras, he whistled out loud to alert his two security guards of this ward that he was approaching.

"Hey mates, how was the session with Louis and Harry?"

"Er, yeah. They did some stuff this time, although… It was Louis who gave Harry the fucking blow job, Harry just sat there and he didn't even do nothin' to please Louis. Fucking stuck-up prick." Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes after his statement of what Zayn really thought wouldn't of happened during their session.

Harry knew the rules, he knew that he wasn't allowed to top, he knew that he wasn't allowed to receive blow jobs or hand jobs. And Harry knew that there would be consequences if he didn't follow these rules.

And that's what Zayn was about to do, give Harry the consequence. Without saying another word to Paul or Preston, Zayn made his way down the hallway and to the last cubicle on the right, where Harry was sat in his tiny bed with just his trousers on.

"Hey, Harry. Do you know why I'm here?" Harry nodded, "And why's that?"

"Because I let Louis give me a blow job. B-but I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't mean for it to happened. I-it just kind of did."

"Well, Harry. You know that that's not what we're about, we are to pleasure the clients. Not let the clients pleasure us. They pay big money just to receive a hand job from someone in here because they're so desperate. You've fucked up my system. And now I'm going to fuck you."

Harry stood up and un-zipped his trousers and they literally just fell to the floor, it must have been because he hadn't been fed in quite a while, probably around two months. Harry then scooted at the far end of his bed, to where he was sitting back against the wall. Zayn unbuckled his belt, and pulled it through the loops of his trousers, letting it fall to the floor with a sound. Harry was previously naked with Louis and he hadn't felt any shame or embarrassment at all, but now he felt uneasy, having his hands covering himself. It didn't matter though, because Zayn is still going to do as he pleases with him. This wasn't anything new, he was used to being punished. 

But every time Zayn walks through that curtain and does what he wants with Harry, it's still like the first, and he doesn't think he'll ever not be scared of him. Unlike everyone else, he's far more harsh, and it's more painful. 

Once Zayn was stripped completely of his trousers and boxers, he was kneeling onto the bed, and he roughly had his hands on both sides of Harry's hips. His fingers dug into the skin, and Harry let out a small wince of pain as he was pulled to the older man in a forceful manner. “I-I'm sorry, I promise I won't let it happen next time!” Harry cried as he was being flipped over, and Zayn was positioning himself behind him. 

Harry hates how there is no comfort in anything that he's forced into. No one is ever gentle with him. There's no one to kiss him, or to tell him that it's okay. Men come and go, and leave him completely wrecked. And he has no choice but to stay there and take it. 

Zayn threaded his fingers through the boy's curls, and had a tight grip on them, shoving his face down into the bed, “Just shut up. You already fucked up, and now you're going to pay for it.” 

Harry began squirming underneath him, and really couldn't stay in place. He wanted out of this. And the more he started to move, the more he angered Zayn. “Stop it.” Zayn spat, giving a painful smack to the boy's arse. 

Harry gave a muffled whine from the back of his throat, as he hid his face in the bed, gripping the sheets in his fist. 

And when Zayn had himself lined up with Harry's entrance, he gave no warning before he entered. He didn't even let him have the chance to adjust, and he began pounding into him.

It was rough and not at all as he imagined sex with Louis would be like, Louis was gentle; Zayn was just rough and mean and honestly didn't give two shits about Harry's health or his well-being.

The whole ten minutes that Zayn abused him was the worst he'd ever felt in his life, and Harry had some pretty bad moments. But what Zayn did to him was just disgusting, he didn't even care that Harry could have been bleeding down there, Harry pretty sure it was because it just stung so bad down there. Never had it hurt this much before.

The torture ended after a while though, and Zayn eventually rolled over and laid on the other half of the bed that wasn't occupied by Harry's lying body after he had spilled himself into Harry's hole.

Zayn was quick to stand up and get properly dressed again after that and not even thirty seconds after he had came into Harry, he was already on his way to maintain his position at the front door of the building.

Harry just lay there, naked. Until Zayn was back again but this time with another man around the age of forty-five. It wasn't his oldest client ever, but the thought of someone thirty years older than himself having sex with him and abusing him just made him sick.

Before Zayn left though, he gave Harry a pointed look that seemed to say _'be good, I'll be watching to make sure you don't let what happened before happen again'._

Harry didn't even really care at that point, he just spread his legs wide open with them bent at the knee while he lay on his back as the old man pounded hard into him and Harry desperately tried hard not to think of Louis and how much he missed him right now.

-0-

Louis knew that meeting up with this kid once a week was wrong, but just the way that those eyes practically _begged_ Louis to save him he knew that he couldn't refuse to just stay back and leave him in the torture place.

The kid, whose name is still did not know yet even after three weeks of seeing each other, looked like he hadn't even in weeks, months even. That was so wrong, he should at least be fed if he was to actually _please_ anyone who entered his cubicle.

Every time he saw the young lad he was so tired and Louis felt nothing but guilt, he didn't want to make him do anything when he was so tired. Hell, he wouldn't even want to make him do anything if he had eaten at a buffet the night before.

This time, when Louis walked into the cubicle, the boy's eyes widened in surprise, and he wasted no time in getting up to his feet, and gripping onto the older man's wrists. Pulling him over to the bed. 

Louis didn't even get a chance to give the boy a greeting, he was being pushed down, and stripped of his trousers. “Hey- stop that!” he started to raise his hand, but the kid slapped his hand out of the way, and covered his mouth. Shushing him.

“Shh, let me,” he muttered quietly, and pulled his boxers down, too. Just bellow his knees, and the boy was placing himself on the other man's thighs. He leaned down to Louis' ear, and spoke quietly, “I don't think you understand, I have to do this.” he was lowering his hand farther and farther down, until he wrapped his fingers around the man's length, slowly pumping his fist.

Louis couldn't really protest with a hand wrapped around him, jerking him, and a pair of lips pressing to his neck. He actually felt ashamed at the moan that made it's way passed his lips as his neck was being sucked. 

The young lad was picking up the pace as he worked him, and he continued to suck on the skin of his neck until he left a lovely mark. Once he finished, he moved up, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Louis turned his head, and with every move he made, he started to hate himself more. He kissed the boy hard, and he parted his lips, allowing Louis' tongue to slide passed them. 

“I-I think I'm almost there,” Louis said as he pulled back with a gasp, panting. The boy nodded, and a few more jerks of his wrist, and his hand was being filled by a warm liquid. 

The lad climbed off him, and Louis apologised breathily, “Oh, sorry..” the boy gave a small smile as he licked his hand clean, wiping it on the bed as he stood to his feet. He picked up Louis' trousers, and a wallet fell out of the pocket, landing on the floor. 

“What's this?” there was a photo, facing the back that poked out, and he pulled it from the wallet. 

“I still haven't found him yet..” Louis muttered sadly, pushing himself off the bed, he gently took his trousers from the boy. He quickly got dressed again. 

“No, why do you have a photo of me in your wallet?” 

“N-No, that's.. That's Harry Styles, the boy I'm supposed to find.” and Louis took the photo from him.

The young boy was acting quite strange, why did this picture make him so worried and surprised? It couldn't have been him, it was Harry Styles. This young boy wasn't Harry Styles. No way.

"Look, I don't even know what your name is and now you're acting really strange about this photo. This isn't you; this is Harry Styles." Looking down at the picture that he had just taken from the young boy and studied it closely. And that's when he realised that the young boy and Harry Styles looked quite similar.

Louis looked back up at the young boy, "What is your name?"

"I-I'm, I mean- my name's Harry. But that's all I know, I can't remember anything except memories about my family from years ago. I don't even know how I ended up here."

Just then something clicked in Louis mind, "No, no, no. This isn't happening. I mean, you can't be. But you are and this is really happening." sitting down on the edge of the bed with his back to Harry and put his head in his hands. Tugging at his hair, he felt a hand caress his back, moving slowly in kind of a loving way.

"Are you okay Louis? What do you mean that this is happening?" Louis sat up right at that and turned around to face Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… do you remember anything else? Like, where you lived before here? Where you went to school?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I only remember that my mother, Anne, Anne was her name. Anyway, she used to always ring me and make sure that I got home from school on time for when she would be back home from work." he smiled at the memory of his mum ringing him during his walk home from school.

Louis nodded, understanding what Harry was talking about, his mother used to ask him to call him every single day as soon as he walked through the door. To make sure he was safely home.

He kissed Harry softly and then without another thought of Harry Styles he pulled back and whispered to Harry "Listen, Harry. I'm gonna get you out of here. It doesn't matter how many laws I will have to break or how much trouble I'll get in, I'll find a way to make sure that you're out of here."

Louis then kissed Harry's head as a way of showing Harry that he would protect him and that he wasn't going anywhere. "I'll see you, babe."

And with that Louis walked out of the cubicle, through the hallway and began making the journey back to his office to give this Harry Styles case a hard thinking.


End file.
